


tell me that you want me, let's make a circle

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: just a thought [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 30





	tell me that you want me, let's make a circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlacie/gifts).



The lighting is low, and so are Jaemin’s spirits. The waiter had gestured him to a back table since he was alone, which he didn’t really mind, since it gave him a corner from which to people-watch, but he definitely minded the pitying glance the waiter sent him like an hour later when he was still sitting there alone, refusing to order because _supposedly_ someone else was coming.

He sighs and goes back to scrolling through his phone, bored of observing his surroundings and texting Jeno. Really, it was all _his_ fault that Jaemin was now sat here lonelier than ever. The booths next to him are all filled with families and young couples, and he wants that human interaction, craves the rush he gets from just having someone to care for. It’s why he agreed to a night out with a few of Jeno’s friends, even though none of them are showing up. Jeno himself was holed up revising a paper, although Jaemin knows better than anyone how that was probably just code for movie nights with Renjun.

But more than anything else, he misses his boyfriend. Being in a long distance relationship had been a new experience for both him and Donghyuck, and Jaemin wasn’t going to lie, it was difficult. They were both extremely touchy-feely people, and only being able to meet up in person every few months or so was hell when he couldn’t sleep well without an arm slung around his waist and sweet, parted lips sighing softly onto the back of his neck. But luckily, they only had a few more weeks apart before they graduated. The apartment had been signed, his things had been shipped, and they were almost set to move in together on his birthday.

Jaemin smiles down at his phone wallpaper, an image of his boyfriend glaring back up at him. There had been a fight, just a little one last summer, and Hyuck had stalked in, riled up and eyes ablaze, yelling about something. He can’t remember what the fight was about, just the lack of air in his lungs as he realized once again just how lucky he was to be dating someone this _beautiful_. Donghyuck had continued to shout until his rant was interrupted by the snap of Jaemin’s camera. (“What the fuck?” “Sorry, you were just too pretty.”)

People always ask him why he picked such a strange memory to immortalize in his phone, and Jaemin can never do anything but shrug. How does he verbalize the love of a summer storm, the embrace of a hurricane? Hyuck is fiercely warm in a way that Jaemin will never be, but he had never learned to not stare at the sun. 

He’s still smiling down at his screen when he feels a presence approach his table. “Sorry, I’m still not ready to order,” he answers without looking up. 

“Really,” a hauntingly familiar drawl replies, and Jaemin’s head snaps up so fast his neck audibly cracks. “Still looking at that picture when you could have the real thing right in front of you?” Jaemin hadn’t needed to look up to know who was standing there, one hand on his hip, windswept hair, teasing grin on his face that softens into something gentler as Jaemin slowly stands up.

“Oh come on Nana,” Donghyuck complains. “You don’t have to look at me like I died or some- mmph!” He doesn’t get the chance to finish snarking before Jaemin is drawing him close in a deep kiss, rememorizing the way he feels in his arms. He can’t help the hand coming up to brush against Hyuck’s cheek, can’t help wanting to make sure he’s real, but it _is_ him, no longer a thousand miles away, just right here and pressing back fervently against Jaemin’s lips with his own before pulling away to tug them both back into their seats, hands still intertwined, affection flushed in his cheeks and the curve of his smile.

The light in his life is bright, and so is Jaemin’s future.


End file.
